Is this a Trick? Or a Treat?
by Alrye
Summary: The title is just a question to yiu the readers. I am not givving a summary for this fic because there it'll give away the plot, or lack there of. Please enjoy this halloween gift.
1. Chapter 1

It was very lively tonight, Naruto peeked out from behind the curtains, the other consorts were laughing and having fun while he was made to remain hidden. His matron told that he would be the consort for a very important guest so he wasn't going to be out on the floor tonight. He jumped when a hand fell on his shoulder and he saw his onesan, she was a tall girl with icy green eyes and flowing black hair that looked like silk and felt life goose feathers.

"Naruto. Your guest is waiting for you." She told him, her voice was low and sent chills down his spine, but she was very kind to him.

"Hai, onesan." He said as she lead him up to the room where his guest was.

He felt dread as they came to the door and saw a big man there, his blood red eyes glaring at them. He then turned his attention to the door and said something so low that neither of the two consorts could hear him before he opened the door.

"My brother will see you now... you will come with me." he said grabbing the older girl's arm.

"As you wish... Be calm my little brother." she told him and kissed his temple as he walked into the room. As he was in the room the door slammed shut and locked. He gasped and backed away from it, the room was very dark, no light inside or from out side could be seen.

"There's no need to be scared... I won't hurt you... Your matron tells me that you are still a virgin."

"Yes... I-I recently turned 18 and made my first debut in the court a few days ago..." he said still scared a he looked around the darkness for the voice.

"Yes... I saw you, you were very beautiful."

"Thank you kindly..."

"Hn." He jumped when he felt something cold on his neck and stiffened felling fur and smelling a earthy scent one would normally pick up from a dog. "You're scared."

"O-of course I am! I can't see you and I don't know what you plan on doing to me!" Naruto cried out, gasping when he felt a long rough tongue brush up the side of his neck.

"Hn... you reek of fear, it's delicious..."

Naruto cried out as he was suddenly thrown down on the bed and his clothes were ripped off of his body. He tried to get away, tried to run, but was yanked back onto the bed and screamed in pain when he was brutally entered.

"N-no! S-stop it!"

"Hush... you're half demon so this doesn't hurt nearly as bad. I can feel your juice slicking me up and locking me into your body..."

"Please no..." Naruto cried out.

"No... you are mine."

With that said he thrust in and out of him, grunting as the tight hot folds caressed him a his bed mate screamed and begged for him to stop. On his back he could feel the coarse fur and felt a tail wrap tightly over his waist in a possessive hold. Naruto screamed even more, knowing that if he made enough noise the matron or his onesan would come. He screamed in pain when he felt the thing bite him on the back of his neck and something hot shoot into him, but still he was hard and wouldn't stop moving.

"Please stop... don't!" Naruto screamed as he was fucked harder and faster than before.

The pain was ebbing away slowly as the fiend continued to rape him him. He pulled away, if only a little and his fingers hit the switch of the lamp by the bed. Light flooded the room and he spun to see hi rapist and gasped in fear. Growling over him wasn't a hairy man, it was a-

"Were- mph!"

"That was naughty of you... now I'm afraid I can no longer be gentle with you..."

Naruto eyes got wide as the light was turned off and all he saw was the blood red of the fiend's eyes and the white of his teeth...

-Next morning-

The matron walked into the room and gasped seeing Naruto's body sprawled out on the bed. Blood and dried semen covered him from head to toe and the room was torn to shreds. She ran over to his body and was about to touch his neck to check for a pulse when a pale hand and dark voice stopped her.

"Madame, I wouldn't do that if I were you... he is mine and mine alone. Anyone who touches him will die." She gasped and looked at the man, he wasn't the one she assigned Naruto to.

"Who are you?"

"His savior... And for saving his life it now belong to me..." He said and picked up the blonde. "I left the money for his ransom there..."

He left as the matron tared at the pile of golden bars and fainted from shock. He got into his coach and smiled darkly, yes, there was no escape ever from the Devil of the Harvest moon...


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Yo my people! I have a new poll up! Please check it out and place your votes, you get a choice of summary, the fandom for which you want it to be in and the pairings from that fandom. So please take a gander and place you votes.

Much love

Rye.


End file.
